Spider And The Fly
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to the Season Eight Premiere, Spider and the Fly.
1. Not Gonna Let Anything Happen To You

AN: Let the Season 8 Tag-ness commence! For those of you new to the series, I do my best to create tags from quotes within an episode, before a new episode airs. There will be various ships (always notated, never slash) and different genres as well. Requests are welcomed but not guarenteed :). Now onto the first tags of Season eight...two Gabby friendships to start, but rest assured, there are more to come! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Gibbs**__: Not gonna let anything happen to you. _

_

* * *

_

"Wish you didn't have to keep making that promise."

Gibbs sat with his hands folded. "You're not the only one Abs."

She sent him a trying smile. "Thanks for stopping by…but you know me. Just hearing your voice on the phone doesn't cut it after near death experiences…"

"I know."

"Wish you'd stop having those."

"Wishing a lot tonight Abs."

"Sorry," she started to pace behind the couch. "I always get a little wishy-washy after drama goes down…not that I haven't gotten less wishy washier over the years…I just cant help myself. I mean, first I have to investigate you…then maybe put you in prison…then there was that hug and you saying your sorry…then I had a body guard for four months...who by the way, wouldn't even leave to get me a Caf Pow…then I have a doll on my windshield…"

She stopped mid rant when Gibbs appeared in front of her.

"Wish you didn't have to leave for Still water…"

He watched her take in a breath. "It's not forever, Abs."

"Bet it's gonna feel like it."

Gibbs let his expression speak for itself.

"Yeah, I know…you'll call every night."

He managed a smile as he nodded towards her. "Get some sleep."

"No chance I can get you to crash on the couch huh?" She gauged his expression. "Maybe after the next disaster?"

Gibbs pulled her into an unexpected embrace, like only he could. "I keep my promises."

"I know."

She watched him move towards the door and called back.

"Every night right?"

It was then he signed two simple words. _"I promise." _


	2. You Want To Threaten Someone

_**Gibbs**__: You want to threaten someone, you can threaten me. Not the people I work with. _

"Thanks."

It was a simple response, but completely heartfelt and Gibbs knew it. He ushered her out of the bull pen after Rivera left and assured her he'd be down later to walk her out. He walked into the lab that evening just as she turned off her music.

"If I knew it took a threat of my life to get you to walk me to my car, I would have arranged something a long time ago…"

He almost smiled. "Not funny."

"No I guess not huh?" She shrugged before packing up a few final things. "You okay?"

Gibbs simply nodded.

"You know, you getting all papa bear earlier…thanks."

"Already said that Abs."

"Right? And like I'm not gonna say it a hundred more times and randomly throughout the next few months…"

He managed a small smile this time. "You're welcome." He intertwined his arm with hers. "Now can we go?"

She couldn't help herself. "But really, you stepping in front of me…ready to go all Chuck Norris on him…it was actually kinda hot."

"You think I look like Chuck Norris?"

Abby stepped into the elevator beside him and sighed. "Never mind."


	3. Do What You Have To Do For Family

_**Gibbs:**__ Dangerous. _

_**Franks**__: Do what you have to do for family. _

_**Gibbs**__: What rule is that?_

_**Franks:**__ The unspoken one. _

_

* * *

_

"Thanks for coming…again." Gibbs held out his hand and felt the difference in his hand shake.

"Family remember?"

"When did you get all sentimental?"

"Waking up to a precious little girl every morning will do that to a man."

Gibbs nodded slowly. "Yes it will."

"You stay out of trouble Probie…my frequent flier miles are all used up."

"I'll make it up to ya."

"Darn right you will…got hell of a lot more than a roof to build next time you come to visit."

Gibbs hid a smile. "Looking forward to it."

"Like wise Probie. Stay safe."

"You too boss."


	4. Thought You Were Dead

_**Gibbs**__: Thought you were dead. _

_**Franks**__: I got better. _

_

* * *

_

"He could just be laying low…lots of heat out there." Tony offered in an attempt to calm Gibbs nerves, which didn't help. But then again, nothing ever did.

"If he was alive he will be in contact soon enough." Ziva tried next.

"Looked like a flesh wound, I'm sure he's fine." And then McGee.

Gibbs didn't say a word and left the bull pen for no place in particular.

Tony continued to replay the shooting.

"How many times are you going to watch that?" Ziva questioned with a hint of concern.

He didn't answer.

"Trying to be more like Gibbs by the second yes?"

Tony turned to face her. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well first you miss my ceremony, for duty yes, but with no apology…then you respond to a simple question with no answer…"

"Can we talk about this later…Boss thinks his friend is dead. Somehow I think that takes priority."

"Perhaps he would not have to think that if you had followed orders."

"You and your following orders…spare me."

"What is the matter Tony? Afraid of the truth?"

"What truth would that be Ziva? That I was drawn into a set up or that I should have been shot instead of Franks?"

Ziva stopped herself. "What happened happened. You must let it go."

"It was forty eight hours ago…give me a second."

Tim figured now would be a good time to step in. "Uh, guys, look…it's been hard on all of us. Why don't we just…" Only he was interrupted by Tony storming out of the bull pen, confirming Ziva's previous statement.

"More like Gibbs by the minute, yes?"

McGee opened his mouth to respond when Ziva herself stormed off in the opposite direction. He took a seat at his desk after watching them leave and held his head in his hands. He looked up a few moments later to see Gibbs standing over him.

"Hey boss."

Gibbs didn't answer, but McGee had gotten better at reading his expressions.

"Tony and Ziva…they uh, stepped out for a minute."

"Stepped out?"

Tim nodded.

"Wanna try again?"

"And pretend like you don't already know what happened?" Tim spoke before he knew what he saying. "Not that you always know…except that you usually do, but in this case you might not, or you wouldn't have asked, which in doing so would make me presume you didn't know."

"You done?"

"Not with my job, I hope."

Gibbs almost smiled. "Get 'em back here and tell 'em to kiss and make up, we got a job to do."

"On it boss." And with that McGee did as he was told. "And boss…"

Gibbs awaited his response.

"I'm sure Franks is okay…"

It was then Gibbs sent McGee a stare that spoke volumes and little did he know just how right he would turn out to be.


	5. Breakfast Every Day

_**Gibbs**__: You don't have to make breakfast for me every day Dad. _

_

* * *

_

Gibbs woke up the first morning of his Father's stay to the smell of bacon and if remembered correctly, some blue berry pancakes.

"I didn't think I had blue berries." Gibbs poured himself a liberal cup of coffee.

"I was surprised you had eggs." Jackson placed a few pancakes on the plate and set it in front of his son.

"Last time you were here you tried to make my _team_ fat…"

"Nothing fattening about a hearty breakfast. Now eat up."

Gibbs slowly began to eat and suddenly felt six years old again. "How'd you sleep?"

"Didn't."

He set down his coffee. "You're safe here Dad."

"I wasn't scared son…just have a hard time sleeping the day after automatic machine guns were fired at me…don't you?"

Gibbs didn't respond and stared into the abyss of his coffee cup.

"Sorry son, just a little on edge."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

A moment of silence passed.

"Don't let those pancakes get cold now…"

Gibbs did as he was told and set his plate inside the sink before finishing their conversation.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

Jackson wasn't surprised by the sentiment. "I know Leroy…"

"I don't start fights I can't win."

"I know that too."He watched his son finish his second cup of coffee before moving towards the front door. "Just remember that she might bring friends."

Gibbs hid a smile. "So will I…"


	6. I'm Sorry About Your Agent

_**Jackson**__: I'm sorry about your Agent. _

_**Gibbs:**__ Yeah. _

_**Jackson:**__ The other man?_

_**Gibbs:**__ He's stable. _

_

* * *

_

"Can I help you?"

Gibbs stood at the door way and lifted up his badge in the most gentle way possible.

"You don't know me sir, but I knew your son."

The man hesitated before stepping aside and allowing Gibbs entry to his home. "Please come in."

"Thank you sir."

"Name is Walter."

"Walter," Gibbs corrected himself. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Guess I'll get used to people saying that wont I?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No you wont."

The man examined his expression. "How did you know Adam?"

"He worked a case with me once…he was fresh out of FLETC and I wasn't too keen on the idea."

Walter gestured that they sit down. "You must be Agent Gibbs?"

"I've heard I can be memorable."

"He always used to say it was the best and worst seven days of his career…"

"Well sir, I saw something in your son in those seven days…that's what I came here to tell you."

Walter leaned forward. "Go on."

"I hand picked your son for the duty he was on."

"You did?"

"I knew he was a man of honor…"

"But that's all of your Agents isn't it?"

"Most but not all."

"So you chose to put my son on guard duty because you liked him? I almost wished you hated him."

Gibbs looked intently into his eyes and came right out with it. "The man, Adam…your son…was protecting was my Father."

"Your Father?"

Gibbs only nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I came here…to say thank you. Your son sacrificed his life and I'm eternally grateful for that."

Walter stood at those words. "I don't need your words of sympathy."

Gibbs remained silent.

"Your choice killed my son."

"Yes it did."

"You should go now…" His response was quick, but his voice ached.

Gibbs moved towards the door but not before turning back to say two unfamiliar words. "I'm sorry."


End file.
